Invisible
by SilentIncision
Summary: Harry has found himself a new passtime activity, one that he knows Hermione and Ron won't understand. HPDM.


Just a random little something I came up with today. Kind of inspired by 'Invisible' by Taylor Swift. But not really, other than the title.

The spacing seems to be messing up. Hopefully you can understand it anyway, I'll try to remember to fix it later...it shouldn't make too much of a difference, but it's a bit easier to understand (I think) with it spaced right. Oh well.

Enjoy

- _Silent Incision_

* * *

Invisible 

The door to the common room swung shut as someone noiselessly left the Gryffindor tower. To look upon the scene, you would not see anyone however. It would seem that one Harry James Potter was sneaking out again.

You see, he had found himself a new passtime activity, one that neither Ron nor Hermione knew about. He never told them, made sure that they never found out, because he knew that they simply wouldn't understand.

He would leave comforts of the common room under the protection of his Invisibility Cloak, armed with the Mauralder's Map. And every time this happened, he would sneak off to various part of the castle, heading toward the little dot on the map labeled 'Draco Malfoy'.

Something was up with him, and it was driving Harry mad trying to figure out what.

The blonde seemed to lose himself completely this year, or at least the parts of him that Harry had always taken for granted. Instead of causing trouble and being his overall snarky, sarcastic self, her now went out of his way to be a part of the background. He seemed to want nothing more than to get his school work done to the best of his abilities, and that was it.

And when he wasn't working, he would sit, alone, for hours just staring off at something no one else could see. That was Harry's first real clue that something was off, the absence of the two large shadows know as Crabe and Goyle. He heard that they were now following Blaise Zambini around. It seemed as though the Slytherine Prince had been de-throned.

He walked toward the kitchen where he saw Draco's labeled dot on the map. Harry got there just in time to see the blonde walking away with a mug of steaming liquid in his hands. He drank as he made his way, much to Harry's dismay, back to the Slytherine common rooms.

Most nights he would be out and about for hours before returning back to his house's dorms, but apparently he didn't feel much like wandering tonight.

After following the other boy to the tapestry marking the entranceway to Slytherine's common rooms, Harry reluctantly turned around and headed up the many flights of stairs back to his dormitory.

The next night, Harry turned down yet another game of Wizard's Chess with Ron with a laugh, telling his friend that he had already lost ten games, didn't think that there was any point of trying another. He faked a yawn, claiming that he was exhausted, and headed upstairs to grab his cloak and map. When he came back down, this time invisible, his friends were busy, Ron and Hermione now lying on the couch together, their lips locked together. Harry laughed to himself, he had seen this coming for months after all, and easily snuck out in pursuit of the secret that the blonde Slytherine was hiding.

Harry stopped, studying the map for a couple minutes. Finally he found Draco's name outside the castle; it seemed that he was sitting by the lake. He quickly made his way out of the castle, making his way as quietly as he could to where Draco was sitting, motionless.

As Harry approached, the older boy's head jerked in his direction, as if he could sense Harry there, but then he relaxed and turned back toward the lake, resting his back against the large tree. He sighed deeply, and Harry saw his lips moving slightly.

Walking closer, he leaned in toward Draco to head the words "Back again, Potter? One might think that you're in love with me or something. What do you want from me?" Harry was startled to hear the normally elegant voice flat, dead.

Harry didn't answer; he didn't know what to say. "Fine, don't say anything. I know you've been following me around lately. I know that you've been watching me. What I don't know is _why._ Though I suppose you're not going to say a word, are you? Didn't think so."

He walked closer and sat down near the blonde, his cloak securely in place, still completely invisible.

"The other thing I can't figure out is how I can't see you. At first, I thought it was an invisibility potion, but those wear off after an hour. Then I thought maybe a shielding charm or something the like, but I'd be able to detect that…whatever it is, Potter, it must be – I can't believe that I'm saying this – rather excellent quality." His words were directed toward Harry, but the brunette could tell that Draco wasn't actually talking to him, just thinking aloud. "I must say, I'm curious. If you ever decide to talk, you should tell me what it is, alright?" there was a prolonged silence, though the silence was not an awkward one like Harry had expected.

"I don't know why you bother following me if you're not going to say anything though. No point, really. I mean, you've been following me for weeks. Must be at least a month by now. I've always sensed you there, right from the beginning. I've always known when you're around. But none of my detecting spells pick you out. I always assumed that once I finally called you on your actions, finally said something to you, that it would make sense. But no, no, you're not going to talk. Of course not." He laughed, the hollowness of the sound ripping at Harry. "Well, I'm off for the night, see you tomorrow I suppose. Or, rather, you'll be seeing me."

This time Harry didn't follow the blonde back to his dormitories, remaining by the lake, lost in his thoughts.

"Harry, mate, what's going on?" it was Sunday and Harry had been avoiding everyone all day, sitting in the very same spot that Draco was the night before. "And don't say nothing, we know that you're hiding something from us." Ron's lanky figure moved in front of Harry, blocking his view of the lake.

"I dunno, what's going on between you and Hermione?" he laughed, watching his friend's ears turn red.

"Uhhh…well…we're kind of seeing each other?" Ron finally replied. "But don't change the subject! I know that something's been going on with you. What's up with you sneaking out every night? Yes, I know about that." He said, noticing Harry's surprised expression.

"Took you two long enough to get together. Everyone else saw it coming months ago. And I've just been going for walks, that's all. Nothing important. Haven't been tired and didn't want Hermione to worry about me." He lied easily, eyes tracking the tall, blonde boy walking past at that moment.

"Does this have anything to do with" Ron's voice dropped lower, also watching Draco "Malfoy? Has he been giving you trouble again?"

"No, why'd you think that? He hasn't been doing much of anything lately. Just haven't been tired. Anyway. Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

Ron's curiosity was temporarily defused as they went inside to grab Ron's Exploding Snap board, Harry's mind working furiously. Next time, Hermione would be the one talking to him. That's the way it always worked with his friends. If Ron couldn't get any answers, then it was up to Hermione. And Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to distract her as easily.

"Harry. Where are you going, mate?" Ron's voice startled Harry as he was, once again, leaving the common rooms. He hadn't even seen the redhead at all.

"No where Ron, just going for a walk. I'll be back soon, don't worry." Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders, and ignoring Ron's protests, left to meet up with Draco once again.

Tonight found Draco leaning casually against the railing in the Astronomy Tower. When Harry walked in, Draco immediately inclined his head in the brunette's direction. "Still invisible, I see. Ever going to come out of hiding?"

_Why not?_ Harry thought. _It's not like he doesn't already know that I'm here…_ so he took the cloak off, much to Draco's surprise, and tossed the cloak over to the other boy. "Invisibility cloak. It was my father's, years ago."

Draco examined it, an annoyed look in his eyes. "Can't believe you have one of these!" he grumbled, handing back the cloak. "Visible and talking? To what do I owe the honor?"

Harry ignored the slight mocking edge in Draco's voice, joining him at the railing. "Dunno. It was pointless, like you said."

"So why've you been following me, Potter?" he demanded, eyes locked with Harry's Avada Kedavara green ones.

"Why've you been acting strangely?" Harry shot back, not expecting an answer.

"I disagree. I'm not acting strangely, you are. You're the one following me around every night. I was right, wasn't I?"

Harry's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Right about what?"

"You being in love with me."

"Ha! You wish, Malfoy."

"Now why would I wish that, Potter? I mean, I may be as gay as they get, but why on _Earth_ would I want _you_ to be in love with me?"

Harry stared at Draco, startled. "You're gay?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am." He was completely matter-of-fact about it, but Harry sensed he was tired of this conversation. "I made the mistake of being caught with another guy in a rather compromising position by my father, and that's why the Slytherine's have turned their backs on me. They're quite the fair-weather friends. Now, is your curiosity satisfied? Tell me, _why_ would I want you to be in love with me?"

"You're _actually_ gay?" Harry asked again, mouth agape.

Draco exhaled loudly, annoyance clear on his face. "_Yes._ I'm gay. As in I like boys, not girls. Is it really _that_ hard to believe? And stop gaping at me Potter, it makes you look like a fool." When Harry still didn't say anything, Draco groaned and went to leave. "Goodnight, Potter." He called over his shoulder.

This seemed to wake the Gryffindor up. "Wait!" he called to Draco's retreating back. The boy turned, slowly, to face Harry once again.

"Only if you've got something to say other than 'you're gay?'" he snapped.

"How…how'd you know?" he asked, biting his lip hesitantly.

"You just _do._ Don't tell me that the Boy Wonder is doubting his sexuality. Oh, this is priceless!" Draco laughed, finding this news ridiculous. He never expected that. True, Draco had sometimes hoped, dreamed, that Harry was gay, but he never expected it.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry spat, his face turning a violent shade of red. "So what if I am?"

Draco's laughter subsided as he studied the brunette who stood nervously before him. "You're not sure?" the boy shook his head. "Then go kiss someone. Merlin's sake, if that doesn't make you sure then you're hopeless." He turned to go again, but Harry's words made him pause.

"Like who? I can't just go around kissing straight boys, and I don't know anyone else who's gay. Except for you, of course."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, Potter." He laughed again, raising one hand of his shoulder in a sort of ironic wave, and then disappeared, presumably toward his dorms, though Harry didn't go and look.

Now that the subject had been brought up, aloud, Harry found himself tossing the idea around his head more and more frequently. Was he gay? What would Hermione and Ron think about it if he was? He found himself not focusing on class work, too preoccupied with his thoughts.

His thoughts were brought to a halt by an explosion, gooey yellow substance coating himself and the unfortunate few around him. It was poitions class, and Harry hadn't been paying attention to his cauldron at all, resulting in him adding the wrong ingredient at the wrong time.

Immediately Snape swooped in on him, sneering. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. Clean up this mess, Potter. Detention, seven o'clock sharp."

Harry sighed, nodding his head as he scourified away the ruined potion, looking up to see Draco watching him, a calculating gleam in the blonde's eyes. A few minutes later there was another explosion, and much to Snape's dismay, it was Draco himself who received the next detention.

It was quarter to seven when Harry reached the doors to the potion's lab, surprised to see Draco waiting outside. "Malfoy." Harry said by way of greeting, Draco merely inclining his head a couple of inches in Harry's direction.

"Is it bothering you that much?" Draco asked curiously. "Not knowing if you're gay or not?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Draco cut him off once again. "You should've just taken me up on my suggestion, then neither of us would be here right now." His voice was quiet, not wanting Snape to overhear. "You should've just kissed some bloke and then sorted it out." Harry took a step back, startled by how close the two were. He felt his back connect with the wall.

"You could've gone and found a nice little Muggle boy, even. But no. You have to mull it over until you land yourself in detention, don't you? You're lucky though; I've found a solution for you. After tonight, you'll know one way or another."

"What's this solution?" Harry asked just as quietly, eager for anything that could solve his dilemma.

Draco stepped closer, his body flush against Harry's own. "This." He whispered, tilting his head down the tiniest bit to kiss Harry.

It was a short kiss, Draco pulling away almost immediately, but once he saw that Harry wasn't about to hex his balls off, he leaned in again, one arm encircling the Gryffindor's waist, the other braced against the wall.

The kiss started out just as innocently as the first, but once Draco felt Harry's lips start to move against his own, he parted his lips slightly, sucking on Harry's lower lip. Harry's lips parted in a quiet moan, which Draco took advantage of, tongue entering the other boy's mouth.

They were interrupted a couple of minutes later by Professor Snape clearing his throat loudly.

He had left the lab to find out why the two boys were late for their detention, only to find Harry trapped between Draco and the wall, one of Harry's legs between Draco's, their lips locked and hands roaming. "Twenty points from each of you. Get inside. Now." the Professor snapped.

Later, when Hermione and Ron questioned Harry about his detention, he answered with a vague "Malfoy was teaching me things."

The other two exchanged glances. "Like the potion you messed up?"

"Yeah, like potions." He grinned.

Hermione dropped the subject immediately, guessing correctly what it was that Draco Malfoy had really been teaching Harry.


End file.
